Mr Peabody & Sherman Gets Frozen
by movieNcartoons
Summary: In the sequel to "The Search for Atlantis: The Lost Empire," Mr. Peabody retells how he, Sherman and Penny travel to Arendelle to help Princess Anna find her sister, Elsa and save the kingdom from an endless winter. In honor of the 5th anniversary of the Academy Award winning Disney film.
1. Mr Peabody's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

 **I know there's been many attempts to do a Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Frozen crossover, but none of them matches the same storyline as the Disney film, "Frozen."**

 **So, I took it upon myself to do so as a true blue crossover between "Mr. Peabody & Sherman" and the Academy Award winning Disney film.**

 **Trust me, after reading this, you might think that this is much better than those that you have done in the past. If you have some concerns, though, I'd be more than happy to answer them for you.**

 **Until then, under the resuming narration of Mr. Peabody, I present to you, "Mr. Peabody & Sherman Gets Frozen," the one to surpass all Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Frozen crossovers.**

* * *

 _Bees'll buzz_  
 _Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_  
 _And I'll be doing whatever a dog does_  
 _In summer_

 _A drink in my hand_  
 _My fur up against the burning sand_  
 _Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned_  
 _In summer_

Oh, hello. You seem to have caught me singing to myself.

Well, as you may remember, and I know you do, I am Mr. Peabody. And, just as before, I will be serving as your narrator of today's story.

Now picture this; if you were stuck in an eternal winter, what would you do? I know what I'd do. I'd go straight to the source and reverse the weather, which was exactly what happened to us _WABAC_ in the midst of January.

* * *

Outside, New York City was still under a blanket of snow while I was preparing some cups of hot cocoa inside the penthouse when Sherman and Penny walked in.

"I'm so sick of this weather!" groaned Penny. "What I wouldn't give to enjoy one snowless day at the park?"

"How much longer until spring, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Well, that depends on our friend, the groundhog, Sherman." I said, serving the hot cocoa. "If he doesn't see his shadow, we might get a chance of an early spring."

"But if he does see his shadow?" asked Sherman.

"Then, we have six more weeks of winter."

"Six weeks?!" groaned Penny. "I can't wait that long."

I tapped on my chin.

"Hmm. Maybe you won't have to."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman as he and Penny followed me towards the elevator.

"Well, Sherman," I said. "If we can't wait for summer to come to us, _we'll_ come to summer ourselves."

"And just how are we gonna get to summer?" asked Penny.

"On the WABAC, of course!" I said as the elevator took us down.

* * *

"So, where are we going, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked once we were all on the WABAC.

"Not 'where,' Sherman, 'when,'" I said while punching in the coordinates. "To the year 1839, where we hope to enjoy a nice snowless day in the sun?"

"Will there be hot cocoa there?" asked Penny.

" _When_ we're going, Miss Peterson," I said. "We don't need hot cocoa."


	2. The History of Arendelle's Royal Family

Before long, we were all transported to the kingdom of Arendelle in the year 1839.

Once outside the WABAC, Penny noticed the townspeople' clothes.

"Why are these guys wearing long sleeves?" she asked. "Don't they know it's summertime?"

"That's what they wear in those days, my dear, despite the change of seasons." I said. "And today is no exception."

"What's so special about today, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Because today, Sherman, is Queen Elsa's coronation day."

Sherman raised an eyebrow. "Who's Elsa?"

"Perhaps I better start at the beginning." I said. "You see, back then, the royal family of Arendelle consisted of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and their young daughters, Anna and Elsa.

"As children, the girls were incredibly close. But Elsa had a special gift: she had the power to make ice and snow with just a wave of her hands. And Anna admired her for it.

"But their lives would soon change forever, for one night, while playing in a winter wonderland, conjured by Elsa, she accidentally struck Anna on the head, leaving a white streak on her hair.

"The king and queen were already worried about Elsa's growing powers. On horseback, they took the girls to the Valley of Living Rock, where..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on." interrupted Penny. "Living Rock?"

"Well, when I said 'Living Rock,'" I said. "I meant, of course, trolls."

"Trolls, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Yes, Sherman." I said. "But these are not your ordinary trolls. They happen to be healers of magic. Well, at least one of them is.

"While extracting the magic out of Anna, Pabbie, the leader of the trolls, insisted that all of her magical memories should be erased, including those of Elsa's powers, but he did leave the fun.

Before they left, Pabbie warned Elsa about her ever-growing powers, for while there is beauty, there is also great danger, and that she must control it, for fear will be her enemy.

"To take extreme precautions, the castle was closed and the staff was reduced by order of the king, for the safety of Arendelle and Elsa, who moved into her own room for Anna's safety.

"One day, when she saw that it was snowing outside, Anna hurried up to Elsa's door, which she knocked and asked..."

 **5-Year-Old Anna:**  
 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Go away, Anna." said Elsa from inside her room.

" _Okay, bye."_ sang Anna as she sadly left.

"But Elsa was not truly alone." I went on. "The only people who visited her were her parents, who gave her some gloves."

 **"** These should help." said the king as he put them on her daughter's hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." added Elsa.

"Don't let it show." They said together.

"Four years had passed," I proceeded. "And Anna still longed for companionship."

 **9-Year-Old Anna:**  
 _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
 _Or ride our bike around the halls?_  
 _I think some company is overdue,_  
 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_  
Hang in there, Joan.

 _It gets a little lonely,_  
 _All these empty rooms,_  
 _Just watching the hours tick by..._  
Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock

"But still, Elsa would not come out." I furtherly went along. "Even as teenagers, they still lived apart from each other.

"One day, the king and queen set out for a two-week voyage. But a storm gave way, and their ship tragically sank.

"The news of their sudden departure spread throughout the kingdom.

"After the funeral, Anna, one of the only two members of the royal family who attended said gathering, slowly walked up to Elsa's door and knocked on it one last time."

 **15-Year-Old Anna:** Elsa?  
 _Please, I know you're in there_  
 _People are asking where you've been_  
 _They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_  
 _I'm right out here for you,_  
 _Just let me in_

 _We only have each other,_  
 _It's just you and me_  
 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

"But Elsa was overcome with grief that she didn't even bother to respond or open the door." I concluded. "So for the next three years, the two sisters lived alone and isolated, and all of Arendelle fell into sadness...until now."

"Wow." said Penny once I finished my story. "That must've been so hard for them."

"It surely was." I said as we walked towards the bridge, which led to the castle. "But, today is sure to promise a bright future for the kingdom, if all goes well, that is."

"You think so, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"I know so, Sherman." I replied.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

Inside the castle, Anna was still asleep when Kai, one of the castle servants, knocked on the door.

"Princess Anna?"

At the sound of his voice, Anna sat up on her bed, still sleepy. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am," said Kai.

"No, no, no, no, you didn't." replied Anna. "I've been up for hours."

It was more like a brief minute, actually, for she drifted back to sleep while sitting.

Luckily, Kai's knocking caused her to wake her up and ask. "Who is it?"

"It's still Kai, ma'am. Just wanted to let you know the gates will be opening soon. You better get ready."

"Of course." said Anna as she cleared her throat. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." replied Kai.

"My sister's cor-neration..." repeated Anna as she turned to see her dress in front of a changing screen, which got her wide awake in excitement.

"It's coronation day!"

Once Anna put on her dress, she hurried through the hallway, where...

 **Anna:**  
 _The window is open, so's that door_  
 _I didn't know they did that anymore_  
 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
 _Finally, they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people_  
 _It'll be totally strange_  
 _Wow, am I so ready for this change?_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _There'll be music, there'll be light_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _I'll be dancing through the night_

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
 _But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" she said to the goslings outside the courtyard. "What if I meet the one?"

 _Tonight, imagine me gown and all_  
 _Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
 _The picture of sophisticated grace_

 _I suddenly see him standing there_  
 _A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
 _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening_  
 _Which is totally bizarre_  
 _Nothing like the life I've led so far_

 _For the first time in forever_  
 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy_  
 _To dream I'd find romance_  
 _But for the first time in forever_  
 _At least I've got a chance_

Elsa, however, was more like the opposite of her overly excited sister; nervous as she watched the townspeople, including a certain dog, boy and girl walk up to the castle gates.

 **Elsa:**  
 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
 _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

She took off her gloves and picked up a candlestick and ornament as if they were a scepter and orb.

But as she did so, the objects began to ice over, causing Elsa to place them back on the table.

 **Elsa:** ( **Anna:** )  
 _But it's only for today_  
 _(It's only for today)_  
 _It's agony to wait_  
 _(It's agony to wait)_  
 _Tell the guards to open up the gate..._  
 _(The gate...)_

And so they did.

 **Anna:** ( **Elsa:** )  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _(Don't let them in, don't let them see)_  
 _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
 _(Be the good girl you always have to be)_  
 _A chance to change my lonely world_  
 _(Conceal)_  
 _A chance to find true love_  
 _(Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)_

 **Anna:**  
 _I know it all ends tomorrow_  
 _So it has to be today_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _Nothing's in my way..._

As Anna excitedly hurrired through town, a horse bumped into her.

Anna fell back and landed into a small wooden boat, which was about to tip off the dock with her inside.

But just then, the horse, whose name was Sitron, slammed his hoof into the boat and steadied it.

"Hey!" said Anna.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked Sitron's rider.

Upon seeing how handsome was, Anna quickly changed her tone.

"I...uh...I...uh...no, no. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked the rider as he hopped down from Sitron.

"Yeah, I...I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, acutally." said Anna.

"Oh, thank goodness." said the rider as he offered Anna a hand.

For a moment, Anna and the rider just stared and smiled at each other.

It was almost like love at first sight for the first time in...forever, until the rider snapped back to reality.

"Oh...uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." he introduced himself, bowing to Anna, who curtsied back and introudced herself. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Hans was startled to find himself face to face with a princess like Anna.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, head bowed.

Sitron bowed too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat, which began to tip off, causing Hans to tumble on top of Anna.

Sitron slammed his hoof back into the boat to stabilize it, causing Anna and Hans to tumble the other way.

"This is awkward." said Anna when she saw that she was on top of Hans. "Not that you're awkward, but just 'cause we're...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse," said Hans as he helped Anna up. "And for every moment after."

"No, no, no. It's fine." assured Anna. "I'm...I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be...yeesh! 'Cause, you know..."

She stopped to see Sitron in front of her and gave him a tickle under the chin.

"But, lucky for you," she went on as she got off the boat. "It's...it's just me."

Hans chuckled. "And it's a good thing too."

He and Anna stared at each other some more, until the sounds of ringing brought them back to reality.

"The bells. The coronation." realized Anna. "I...I...I better go."

She gave Hans a little wave goodbye and hurried off.

Hans waved back, and so did Sitron, who unintentionally lifted his hoof out of the boat, which fell into the water, with his rider on it.


	4. Love Truly is an Open Door

Inside the church, the entire population of Arendelle, including myself, Sherman, and Penny, was assembled as we watched their new queen, Elsa, be crowned by the bishop.

As she reached for the scepter and orb, however, the bishop cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, your gloves." he whispered.

Realizing she had no choice, Elsa took off her gloves and placed them on the pillow. Her hands shook as she picked up the orb and scepter, then turned to face the townspeople, who rose from their seats.

As the bishop chanted in old Norse, Elsa saw that the scepter and orb started to freeze over just as before. Thankfully, no one noticed, for as soon as the bishop proclaimed her queen of Arendelle, she placed the scepter and orb back down on the pillow and slipped her gloves back on.

* * *

Back at the castle, a grand celebration was held in honor of Arendelle's new queen.

We had just entered the Great Hall to hear Kai present the queen and princess of Arendelle to the townspeople, who clapped in their prescence.

"That's a lot of people, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman.

"Well, the castle has been on lockdown for thirteen years, Sherman." I said. "Which would make this a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for everyone to meet their new queen before the gates close at the end of the day."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Penny. "Let's go see her."

"Not yet." I said, holding out my paw in front of her. "Let's give her a moment to bask in the festivities. Speaking of which, shall we?"

* * *

While we enjoyed ourselves, Kai presented one of the many congratulators to Elsa and Anna.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton!" snarled the Duke, who calmly explained to Elsa. "It's 'Weselton,' Your Majesty. And as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

He then did a little flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. As he held out his hand, head down, his toupee dipped forward.

The two sisters couldn't help but chortle at the sight of it.

"Uh, thank you," said Elsa. "Only I don't dance."

"Oh." groaned the Duke.

 **"** But my sister does." added Elsa.

"Oh, lucky you." said the Duke as he put his arm around Anna's.

 **"** Oh, I don't think..." she began before the Duke yanked her to the dance floor, saying. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

Anna looked back at Elsa, who softly called out. "Sorry."

* * *

Out on the dance floor, Anna tried to make the best of it while dancing with the Duke, who said. "So great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place?"

He got too close to Anna as he asked. "Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

"No." said Anna.

"No?" said the Duke. "All right, hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."

Elsa chuckled upon seeing the Duke dip her sister, who gave her the help-me look before the Duke brought her back up.

* * *

Anna limped back to Elsa after such an awkward dance with the Duke, who called out. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, milady."

"Well, he was sprightly." chuckled Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels." groaned Anna.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

"I've never been better." Anna smiled, for she was starting to enjoy Elsa's company after all these years. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled back. "Me too."

But upon seeing the white streak on Anna's hair, Elsa looked away.

"But it can't." she said.

"Why not? I..." Anna began before Elsa interrupted her, saying. "It just can't!"

Anna felt crestfallen, especially since she and her sister were restarting to get along with each other.

"Excuse me for a minute." she said, walking away from Elsa, who sadly watched her go.

As Anna made her way through the crowd, someone bumped into her as he bowed.

Just before she fell to the floor, someone caught her hand. It was Hans, the man she met at the dock earlier.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"Of course." replied Anna.

Hans placed his drink down on a passing tray. Then he and Anna danced away.

Shortly afterwards, they took a walk through the royal garden, where Hans noticed the white streak on Anna's hair.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I was born with it," explained Anna. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I kinda like it." said Hans.

* * *

While sitting on a balcony, Anna asked a question of her own. "So you have how many brothers?"

 _"Twelve_ older brothers." answered Hans. "Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years."

"That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do."

"...and sisters." added Anna. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then...one day, she just...shut me out and...I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." said Hans as he reached for her hand.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" asked Anna.

"I love crazy!" said Hans

 **Anna:**  
 _All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you_

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Hans. "'Cause, like...

 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

 **Anna:** _But with you..._  
 **Hans:** _But with you, I found my place_  
 **Anna:** _I see your face_

 **Both:**  
 _And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

Those crazy kids, as you would refer to them, went from here to there all over the castle, where...

 **Both:**  
 _Love is an open door (3x)_

 **Anna:** _With you!_  
 **Hans:** _With you!_  
 **Anna:** _With you!_  
 **Hans:** _With you!_  
 **Both:** _Love is an open door..._

While sitting on the castle roof, looking at the stars, Hans turned to Anna.

 **Hans:** _I mean it's crazy_  
 **Anna:** _What?_  
 **Hans:** _We finish each other's..._  
 **Anna:** _Sandwiches!_  
 _ **Hans:** That's what I was gonna say!_

 **Anna:** _I've never met someone_

 **Both:**  
 _Who thinks so much like me!_  
 _Jinx! Jinx again!_

 _Our mental synchronization_  
 _Can have but one explanation:_

 **Hans:** _You..._  
 **Anna:** _And I..._  
 **Hans:** _Were..._  
 **Anna:** _Just..._  
 **Both:** _Meant to be!_

 **Anna:** _Say goodbye..._  
 **Hans:** _Say goodbye..._

 **Both:**  
 _To the pain of the past_  
 _We don't have to feel it anymore_  
 _Love is an open door (2x)_

 _Life can be so much more_

 **Anna:** _With you!_  
 **Hans:** _With you!_  
 **Anna:** _With you!_  
 **Hans:** _With you!_  
 **Both:** _Love is an open door..._

"Can I say something crazy?"asked Hans as he bent on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" replied Anna.


	5. Runaway Queen

Little did our lovebirds realize I was watching the whole thing via spyglass back at the castle.

"Love certainly is an open door, eh, Sherman?" I asked.

But Sherman wasn't outside with me.

I went back inside the Great Hall, where I bumped into...

"Penny! Isn't Sherman with you?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you." said Penny.

"Hey, guys!" called a voice.

Penny and I turned to see Sherman at the dessert table.

"What were you doing over there?" asked Penny.

"Trying all these cakes." said Sherman. "There's one here with whipped cream and strawberries that's...pretty fantastic!"

"Go easy with those cakes, Sherman." I said. "We don't want you getting a stomachache."

"Don't worry, Mr. Peabody. I..."

As he spoke, Sherman began to groan. Apparently, he's eaten too much.

"I...gotta go."

Before he could go any further, Sherman bumped into someone, falling on the floor. He looked up, and, to his surprise, found himself face to face with...

"Queen Elsa!" he gasped.

Elsa chuckled as she helped Sherman up. "You certainly are in a hurry, aren't you?"

Now, Sherman didn't know what to say in the presence of someone so...beautiful...aside from Penny, that is.

"I...uh...I was just..."

"Outside those doors," instructed Elsa, for she knew what Sherman was going to say. "Down the hall, make a right."

"Uh, thanks...Your Majesty." said Sherman as he bowed to Elsa, then hurried to the door.

"That's some brother you have." Elsa said to Penny, who replied. "Who? Sherman? He's not my brother."

"And Penny is not my..." I began, but I soon realized I was getting ahead of myself.

I cleared my throat and bowed.

"Mr. Peabody and Miss Penny Peterson of New York, Your Majesty."

Elsa was surprised with what she saw...and heard.

"I'm sorry, did he just..."

"Talk?" finished Penny. "Yeah, it may sound weird at first, especially the adoptive relationship, but you'll get used to it."

That was when a certain princess arrived.

"Hi, me again."

"Princess Anna, I presume?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me." said Anna. "And this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything, Your Majesty." said Hans.

"Not at all." replied Elsa.

"Good." said Hans. "Because..."

"We would like..." continued Anna.

"Uh...your blessing..." continued Hans.

"...of...our marriage!" they both finished together.

Elsa and I looked at each other, then at Hans and Anna.

"Marriage?" we repeated.

"Yes." squealed Anna.

"I think this open gate stuff's gone to her head." Penny whispered to Elsa.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." said Anna. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then...wait, would we live here?"

"Here?!" the three of us repeated, by which I meant, of course, Elsa, Penny and I.

 **"** Absolutely!" said Hans.

 **"** Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" suggested Anna. "Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..."

"Wait. Slow down." interrupted Elsa. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please...alone?" asked Elsa.

 **"** No." said Anna as she linked her arm with Hans's. "Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us."

Elsa looked at Penny and I, realizing that we want to hear what she has to say.

 **"** Fine." she sighed. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." replied Anna.

"And what, may I ask, do you know about true love?" I asked.

"More than you...or Elsa!" said Anna. "All she knows is how to shut people out."

"Wow, that's cold." commented Penny, whom I gave the cold stare.

She just shurgged her shoulders. "What?"

"You asked for my blessing," Elsa said to Anna. "But my answer is no."

She then cleared her throat. "As nice as it was to meet you, Mr. Peabody, Miss Peterson, Prince Hans, I think you should go."

As Elsa walked away, she turned to the Royal Handler, telling him. "The party's over. Close the gates."

"What?" Penny and Anna said together.

"Elsa, no. No, wait!"

In her haste to stop her sister, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling off her glove.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore."

Deep down, Elsa didn't want to live like this either, but this was too much for her to handle.

"Then, leave." she said, then turned away.

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Penny.

"Penny, don't start." I said.

"No, she's right." said Anna, who then asked Elsa. "Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"That's enough!" shouted Elsa.

But as she waved her hand, ice shot out, creating a wall of spikes, in front of all of us.

"Sorcery." hissed the Duke, who whipsered to his bodyguards, Erik and Francis. "I knew there was something odd going on here."

Anna was shocked with she saw. "Elsa...?"

Terrified now that everyone knew her secret, Elsa rushed out of the Great Hall, passed Sherman, who asked. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Elsa threw open the castle doors, only to be cheered by those waiting outside to meet her.

She tried to get away, but was surrounded by the adoring crowd, when she came across one of them, holding a baby, who asked. "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

Elsa backed away in fear, only to bump into a fountain.

As soon as she touched it, the water froze, much to the shock of the townpeople.

"There she is!" shouted the Duke, pointing at Elsa. "Stop her!"

Elsa stepped back. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!"

Before the Duke and his men could go any further, Elsa accidentally shot magic from her hand, covering the staircase in ice.

"Monster." stammered the Duke. "Monster!"

Elsa looked back to see the townspeople backing away from her, just as she had feared. She knew she can't stay here any longer.

Elsa fled just as Anna ran outside, along with Hans, Sherman, Penny and myself.

"Elsa!" called Anna.

"There she goes!" I pointed.

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge, as Anna called out to her. "Elsa!"

As she backed away, the shoreline froze under her feet and into the water.

"Your Majesty, wait!" I called out.

Elsa glanced back, but turned away.

As she stepped out onto the fjord, it instantly froze.

With every step, the water froze over as Elsa ran far away from the castle.

"Come on, we gotta stop her!" said Penny as she ran towards the ice.

But I drew her back. "Penny, no!"

"But she's..."

"...gotten away." concluded Hans.

We could only watch as Elsa ran to the opposite shore.

"Mr. Peabody, the WABAC!" Sherman pointed at the ice as it surrounded the WABAC, cutting off our chances of going home.

"I don't think the WABAC's the only one, Sherman." I said as we watched the ice spread, trapping every ship in the fjord.

* * *

As the five of us returned to the courtyard, it started to snow, much to Penny's shock...and anger.

"You lied to us!"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"You promised Sherman and I one snowless day," said Penny. "But instead of a single ray of sun, we got...this!"

"Miss Peterson, I assure you, I have never broken a single promise in all my life." I calmly explained.

But as I turned around, the Duke was hiding behind his men.

"Look!" he said. "Not only has the Queen cursed this land, but she can make dogs talk as well!"

"But Elsa didn't make Mr. Peabody talk." said Sherman.

"Oh, really?" smirked the Duke. "Then how come she placed a curse on a simple man to make him look and sound like a dog?"

"Now, see here..." I began, but the Duke wasn't listening. He just pointed at Anna.

"And you! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"What? No." said Anna. "I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is..." agreed Hans. "...in the best way."

"And my sister's not a monster." added Anna.

"But she nearly killed me!" said the Duke.

"You slipped on some ice." explained Hans.

 _"Her_ ice!" remined the Duke.

"It was an accident." explained Anna. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I'm the one who pushed her too far. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." said Hans.

"Elsa's not dangerous." assured Anna as she walked over to her horse, Kjekk. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Hans stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

"No," said Anna. "I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"In that case," I said, walking up to Anna. "We're coming with you."

"We?" repeated Anna.

"Sherman, Penny and I will accompany you to find your sister." I explained.

"I appreciate your help." said Anna. "But I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Your Highness, I promised these children one snowless day in the summer sun." I explained. "And I never, and I repeat, _never_ go back on my promises."

Penny scoffed. "Until now."

But I went on, telling Anna. "And if it means coming along with you to find Elsa and convince her to put a stop to this unexpcted winter, so be it."

With just a clap of my paws, a mounting block was brought, in which Sherman, Penny and I used to board on Kjekk.

Anna shrugged and put on her cloak. She then hopped on Kjekk and turned to the townspeople.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" she announced.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" asked Hans. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister." assured Anna. "She would never hurt me."

She turned to us, saying. "You might wanna hang on."

We held onto Anna's saddle as she rode Kjekk out of Arendelle...and into a snowy tundra her sister left behind.


	6. Letting It Go

Elsa didn't stop until she climbed up the North Mountain. She turned around and saw that no one was following her. She was completely alone.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the Queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know!_

Elsa took off her other glove and threw it into the air. As for her powers, she just...

 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore!_  
 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _Turn away and slam the door!_  
 _I don't care what they're going to say!_  
 _Let the storm rage on_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
 _I'm free!_

And free she was, for Elsa created a staircase up to the highest peak of the North Mountain, where she can...

 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _I'm one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _You'll never see me cry_  
 _Here I stand, and here I stay!_  
 _Let the storm rage on_

From where she was standing, Elsa rose up a giant snowflake she had formed on the snowy ground, building a colossal palace entirely out of ice.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_  
 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

With that, she tossed her crown aside, let down her hair, and transformed her regal dress into a gown of beauty.

Now that she's far away from Arendelle, Elsa can learn to be herself and...

 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day!_  
 _Let the storm rage on!_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_


	7. In the Market for Some Winter Gear

As we passed through a snow-covered forest aboard Kjekk, Sherman tapped on me. "Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Why couldn't we take the WABAC?" asked Sherman.

"Well, first off, it's stuck in the ice." I explained. "Second, if we had taken the WABAC, we still wouldn't know where Elsa is, would we?"

As soon as I spoke, a branch of a nearby tree snapped, startling Kjekk, who reared back, throwing us into the snow and rode back to Arendelle.

"Well, there goes our ride." said Penny.

"Sure wish we could've taken the WABAC." added Sherman.

"Yes, well, WABAC, horse, or neither, we'll just have to continue on..."

As I spoke, Anna grabbed onto a branch of a leaning conifer, trying to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright and released all its snow on top of us.

"...foot." I concluded.

* * *

As we pressed on, Penny kept on ranting. "You just had to take us to a place that is covered in snow."

"Oh, give it a rest." I said. "We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough."

"Mr. Peabody, look!" Sherman pointed.

From where we were standing, we could see smoke rising up in the distance.

"Fire!" gasped Anna.

"Well, it's not exactly a sign of summer," I said. "But at least there's... _WAAAAAHHHHH!_ "

I had just tumbled down the hill, along with Sherman, Penny and Anna, landing in an icy stream at the bottom.

Sherman started to shiver. "It's so co...co...co...co...cold, Mr. Peabody."

"I shivered as well. "Well, th...th...th...th...that's what winter co...co...co...co...comes along, Sh...Sh...Sh...Sh...Sherman. Even if it's unexpected."

We shivered our way to the source of the smoke, which was a log cabin.

Once there, Anna shook the snow off a sign.

 _"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."_ she read as more snow dropped off a smaller sign. "Ooh! And Sauna."

"I could go for one." said Penny.

"But not right now." I said as we hurried inside the cabin, where we heard a jolly voice.

 **"** Hoo hoo."

We turned to see a bright-faced fellow, who happens to be the owner, Oaken, sitting low behind the counter.

"Big summer blowout!" he said. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Wrong season, dude." said Penny.

"You must forgive Miss Peterson, Mr. Oaken." I said as I walked up the counter. "She's feeling a little...icy at the moment."

Sherman laughed. "Feeling icy...I don't get it."

"But since we're here," I went on. "Would you, by any chance, have some coats, gloves, boots, and scarves in this fine establishment?"

"That would be in our winter department." said Oaken as he motioned to said department, which contained four outfits, gloves, a pick ax, snow shoes, boots, a few scarves, and some rope.

"That's...quite an assembly line you have there." I said as we walked over to get what we need.

"Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the...Queen, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" asked Anna as we brought our stuff to the counter.

"The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you and your friends, dear." replied Oaken, just as the door blew open.

In came a mass of a man covered in ice.

"Who's the abominable snow hunk?" asked Penny.

"That 'snow hunk' happens to be Kristoff Bjorgman, a local ice harvester." I explained.

Kristoff walked right up to us and asked. "How'd you know who I am?"

"Elementary, Mr. Bjorgman." I replied.

Kristoff leaned closer to me and said. "Call me Kristoff."

I cleared my throat and said. "Very well, then."

Once I moved out of his way, Kristoff plucked out a bunch of carrots and put them in the counter.

"Ooh, a real howler in July, yes?" said Oaken. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"From the North Mountain." replied Kristoff as he brought the axe and rope from the winter compartment to the counter.

"That'll be forty." said Oaken.

"In cash or credit?" asked Penny.

"Neither, unfortunately," I said. "Since they don't exist yet."

"Forty?" repeated Kristoff. "No, ten!"

"Oh, dear. That's no good." said Oaken. "See, this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" said Kristoff. "I sell ice for a living."

We looked out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now." chuckled Anna. "I mean, that is really..."

Upon seeing Kristoff and I giving her the cold stare, she just cleared her throat and said. "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty." said Oaken. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna."

He then waved to those who are in the sauna. "Hoo hoo! Hi, family."

"Hoo hoo!" responded a family of five.

"But ten's all I got." said Kristoff. "Can you at least help me out?"

"OK." said Oaken as he swapped the axe and rope for the carrots. "Ten will get you this and no more."

"Okay, just tell me one thing," Anna said to Kristoff. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem...magical?"

Kristoff pulled down his scarf, revealing his face, which, I must say, is almost as handsome as Hans's.

"Depends." he said. "Now, back off while I deal with this crook here."

Oaken stood up, revealing his seven-foot stature.

"Oh, dear." I said, upon seeing how tall he was. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear."

"What did you call me?" Oaken said, feeling offended.

Before Kristoff knew it, Oaken threw him out of the cabin and into the snow, where his pet reindeer, Sven was waiting for him.

"Sorry, Sven. I didn't get your carrots."

Sven let out a groan.

"But I did find us a place to sleep for the night." added Kristoff as he noticed a nearby stable. "And it's free."

* * *

Back inside, we stood watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezed behind the counter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, folks. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings."

Oaken placed some lutefisk on the counter and sat back down.

"Just the outfits and the boots, yah?"

"You do take cash or credit, right?" Penny asked again.


	8. Not So Fun on a Reindeer-Drawn Sled

Having warmed himself up in the stable, Kristoff strummed his lute while Sven listened.

 **Kristoff:**  
 _Reindeers are better than people_  
 _Sven, don't you think that's true?_

 **Kristoff (as Sven):**  
 _Yeah, people will beat you_  
 _And curse you and cheat you_  
 _Every one of them's bad except you_

"Oh, thanks, buddy." said Kristoff.

He likes to pretend that Sven could talk. Of course, I had thought about making a translator for him. But we'll get to that later.

 **Kristoff:**  
 _But people smell better than reindeers_  
 _Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

 **Kristoff (as Sven):**  
 _That's once again true_  
 _For all except you_

 **Kristoff:** You got me, _let's call it a night_  
 **Kristoff (as Sven):** _Good night_  
 **Kristoff:** _Don't let the frostbite bite_

Just as he finished his song, I stepped into the stable, along with Sherman, Penny and Anna, all dressed in our winter attire.

"Charming duet, Mr. Bjorgman." I said.

"It's Kristoff...and what do you want?"

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain." said Anna.

Kristoff laid back on some hay, placing his cap over his eyes.

"Sorry, toots. But I don't take people places." he said.

Just when Kristoff thought he got himself comfortable. Anna placed a bag on his lap.

"Will these change your mind?" she asked.

Kristoff looked inside the bag and, to his surprise, found some rope and a pick axe, the same items he tried to get earlier.

"Look, I know it's crazy," said Anna. "But I have to stop this winter. And we need your help to get us up there."

Kristoff let out a reluctant sigh. "All right, we leave at dawn."

"What? At dawn?" said Penny. "No, no, no, no, no, no. We have to go now."

Having laid back down on the hay, Kristoff lifted his cap that was covering his eyes.

"Uh, have you looked outside? It's suicide out there!"

"Well, yeah, but..." Sherman began before Kristoff interrupted him, saying. "No buts about it, kid. I'm afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait till morning."

He then placed his cap back over his eyes, saying to himself. "What a bunch of jokers."

"Jokers, yes." I said as I walked up to him, growing annoyed. "But there's _snow_ way we're waiting till morning."

Sherman laughed, but then he said. "I don't get it."

"So, if you won't take us up the North Mountain," I went on. "We'll just go by ourselves. Good night."

As we left the stable, Kristoff called out. "Hey, what about Sven's carrots?"

As requested, a bag of carrots was thrown inside, hitting Kristoff in the face.

"Uh, Mr. Peabody? Was that really necessary?" Anna asked outside the stable.

I shushed her, saying. "Wait for it."

From outside, we could hear Kristoff and Sven munching on some carrots, which was, apparently, their way of thinking it over.

* * *

Soon all of us were aboard Kristoff's sled, which Sven pulled through the snowy landscape.

"So, uh, tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked Anna, who replied. "Oh well, you see, I...uh...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage."

"Wait." interrupted Kristoff. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah." said Anna. "Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on." Kristoff interrupted once again. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes. Pay attention." Anna went on. "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff.

Anna stared at him, as well as Sherman, Penny and I, backed up and said. "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?" asked Kristoff.

"Of-the-Southern-Isles." replied Anna.

"Westergaard." I said.

"Excuse me?" said Kristoff.

"His full name is Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles."

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody!" Anna said sarcastically.

"What's his favorite food?" asked Kristoff.

"Sandwiches." answered Anna.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color."

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose..."

"Picks his nose?"

"...and eats it?"

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it."

"Ew."

Just the thought of it made Penny and I stare at Sherman, who awkwardly whistled to the tune of Kristoff's song.

"Look, it doesn't matter." said Anna. "It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love." replied Kristoff.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" asked Anna.

"No. But I have friends who are." said Kristoff.

"You have friends who are love experts?" assumed Anna. "Well, I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking." said Kristoff, for he saw Sven coming to a halt.

Anna, however, couldn't stop. "No, no, no, no, no, no. I'd like to meet these..."

"Shhh." I said, clamping my paw over her mouth. "I think he means it."

Kristoff stood up, looking into the dark woods surrounding us. Sensing something from behind, he held up his lantern, from which its light reflected off...a series of eyes.

"Oh, my." I said, for I realize that those were the eyes of a hungy wolf pack.

"Sven, go!" Kristoff called out.

Sven took off in a hurry as the wolves gave chase.

"Mr. Peabody, what's going on?" asked Sherman.

"We seem to have some company..." I said. "...who wants to have a midnight snack!"

"Well, what do we do?" asked Penny.

"I got this." said Kristoff as he grabbed a torch from the back of the sled and lit it. "Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"Why can't we help?" asked Sherman.

"Because I don't trust her judgement." said Kristoff, who motioned to Anna, who said, feeeling offended. "Excuse me?!"

"Who marries a man she just met?" asked Kristoff, who tried to hold off one of the wolves.

"It's true love!" snapped Anna as she grabbed Kristoff's lute, which she swung, past Kristoff, hitting another one of the wolves.

Just then, Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf.

"Man overboard!" shouted Sherman.

"Where do you think we are, the ocean?" asked Kristoff as he held onto a loose rope that was hanging from the back of the sled.

Thinking fast, Anna used the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" she called out, throwing the flaming blanket right at Kristoff, who ducked as the blanket hit the wolves.

"What are you, crazy?" said Kristoff as he pulled himself up to the sled. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't." said Anna she pulled Kristoff back on board just as Sven let out a bellow.

"Oh, no! It's a dead end!" hollered Sherman, for at that moment, we saw that we were heading towards a steep gorge.

"Now what do we do?" asked Anna.

"Where Sven and I go, we don't need dead ends!" said Kristoff, who scooped and tossed us all onto Sven and cut the harness loose with a knife. "Hang on!"

Sven jumped through the gorge with Anna, Sherman, Penny and I on his back, while Kristoff flew off behind us, still on the sled.

As we landed safely on the other side of the gorge, Kristoff leapt off his sled, grabbing onto the snowy edge of the cliff, where he looked down to see that his sled had hit the ground far below, bursting into flames.

Kristoff let out a sad groan. "And I just paid it off."

Suddenly, he noticed that his gloved hands were starting to slip. "Uh-oh."

As Kristoff tried to pull himself back up, a axe came flying towards him, only to land in the snow.

"Grab on!" I called out.

Once Kristoff grabbed onto the axe, which was tied to a rope, Anna turned to us. "Ready, pull!"

All five of us pulled Kristoff to safety with all our might.

Once we did, we all looked down at the burning sled.

"Well, there goes our second ride." said Penny.

Kristoff groaned at the thought of losing his most prized possession.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it." assured Anna. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

As Anna walked off on her own, I looked down at Kristoff and scolded him. "I hope you're satisifed with yourself, Kristoff."

Kristoff groaned. "Do I look satisfied to you, Peabody?"

"Not really." I said.

"Does that mean you're not gonna help us find Elsa?" asked Sherman.

"Yep." said Kristoff. "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

"So, you're just gonna let Anna go through the woods on her own?" said Penny.

Kristoff shrugged. "I can live with that."

"But if she's dead, you won't get your new sled." I pointed out...in rhyme.

As he watched us catch up with Anna, Kristoff turned to Sven and asked. "Does he ever stop talking?"

Then he called out to us. "Hold up! We're coming!"


	9. A Snowy Surprise

Dawn has risen as we walked up the mountain, where Anna caught sight of something far below.

"Uh, guys. You might want to take a look at this." she said.

We all looked down to see a most unsettling sight.

"What happened to Arendelle?" asked Penny.

"It's completely frozen." replied Kristoff.

"But it'll be fine." assured Anna. "Elsa will thaw it."

"I hope so." shivered Penny.

"This way to the North Mountain, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman as he pointed straight ahead.

"I'm afraid it's more like _this_ way, Sherman." I said as I pointed Sherman's finger up towards a perilously tall mountain.

"You mean she went all the way up there?" asked Penny.

"Apparently." I said. "As long as we don't run into any more obstacles, we should be able to get there by nightfall."

* * *

We went further into the forest, where we saw, in amazement, that Elsa's powers created a vast wonderland.

"Remember when I said how much I hated winter?" Penny said to Sherman as we walked through the willows. "I take it all back."

"Let's make a snow fort!" suggested Sherman.

"Oh, I get a better one!" said Penny. "Let's make snow angels."

"You can play in the snow later." I said. "Right now, we have to get to the North Mountain before night..."

Just then, I felt a snowball hit me.

"All right, who threw that?" I demanded

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, then at Anna, who said. "What?"

Realizing she had a snowball in her hand, she hid it behind her back and chuckled nervously.

But I could not be fooled.

"You, Princess, have messed with the wrong dog." I said, rolling up a snowball of my own.

"Oh, no." groaned Kristoff. "Not another..."

 _"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"_ hollered Sherman and Penny as they started throwing snowballs at Anna and myself while Kristoff and Sven hid behind one of the willow trees.

"Cover me, Sven." said Kristoff as he rolled up his own snowball. "I'm going in."

 _"Be careful, Kristoff."_ He said as Sven.

"Roger that." He then said in his regular voice.

Kristoff threw his snowball at me, but I jumped back at the last second and threw my own...at the bark of the willow tree.

"Ha!" laughed Kristoff. "You missed."

"I never miss." I replied, for as I spoke, all the snow fell down from the tree and onto Kristoff.

"Wow, you got him good, Mr. Peabody!" said Sherman

"Mere child's play, Sherman." I said.

"OK, you guys had your fun." Kristoff said, his arms popping out of the snow. "Now can you get me out? It's a little nippy in here."

"All right, hang on." said Anna as she used Kristoff's arms to pull him out of the snow.

As she did, though, she found herself laying on the snow, staring at Kristoff, who smiled sheepishly.

Anna smiled back, feeling sheepish as well.

"This is too cute." said Penny as she took a picture with her phone, which sound brought them back to reality.

"I...uh...I never knew winter could be so...beautiful." said Anna as she helped herself up.

"Oh, yeah. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice.

We looked at Sven. Could he actually be talking?

Sven looked back at us, his antlers were tangled in the willow branches, just as baffled as we are.

"But it's so white." the voice went on. "I was thinking of adding some color. You know, maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

We look around for the source of the voice, who said. "How about yellow? No, no, no, wait. Yellow and snow? _Brrrr._..no go."

We looked down to see...a little snowman standing next to us.

"Am I right?" he spoke.

Anna shrieked, kicking the snowman's head off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" greeted the snowman.

"Good-bye." Kristoff said back as he tossed the head back to Anna, who said. "I don't want it!"

She tossed the snowman's head over to Sherman, who said. "You take it, Mr. Peabody."

"Please don't drop me." begged the snowman.

"No, _you_ take it!" I said as I tossed the head over to Penny, who said to Kristoff. "No, _you_ take it!"

"Come on, it's just a head." he said, tossing the snowman's head to Anna, who said to Penny. _"You_ take it!"

"All right, we got off to a bad start." said the snowman, whose body came walking to Penny, who said. "Here, _you_ take it!"

With that, she slammed the snowman's head back on his body.

The snowman stood, looking confused, not realizing his head was upside-down.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now?" he asked. "Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

I was intrigued with what I saw. "Fasincating! An anthropomorhpic snowman."

I walked up to him and placed his head right-side up.

"Oooh! Thank you!" said the snowman

"You're very welcome." I said back.

"Now I'm perfect!" exclaimed the snowman.

Anna chuckled a bit. "Well, almost."

"I swear, it's like my whole life got turned upside down." the snowman whispered to Penny just as Anna pressed a carrot on his face.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I...I...I was just...are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" said the snowman as he looked down at the carrot. "I feel fantastic! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's wike a wittwe baby unicorn."

Sherman reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushed it forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa." exclaimed Olaf, who then saw his extended carrot nose. "Oh, I love it even better!"

I chuckled. "I'm sure you would, Mr..."

"Oh, I'm Olaf." The snowman introduced himself as he wrapped his twig arms around me. "And I like warm hugs."

"Yes, I can see that." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Penny tapped on Olaf.

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be related to Frosty the Snowman, would you?" she asked.

"Who's Frosty?" Olaf asked back.

"Never mind." said Penny.

Sven walked up to Olaf, for he tried to bite Olaf's carrot nose.

"Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose." said Olaf.

"That's Sven for ya." said Sherman

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked back.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah. Why?" repeated Olaf

"Do you think you could show us the way?" asked Penny

"Yeah. Why?"

While they were talking, I took one of Olaf's twig arms off and studied it. It seemed to be moving in sync with the other.

"Astonishing!" I exclaimed just before Olaf's dismemberd arm slapped in the nose.

"Bad dog! Very bad dog." scolded Olaf as he snatched his arm away, putting back in place.

But as he looked at me, he whispered to Anna. "He is a dog, right?"

"Yes." said Anna.

"Then, how come he's wearing glasses?" asked Olaf.

"Oh, Mr. Peabody always wear glasses." explained Sherman.

Olaf raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Peabody? That's a funny name for a pet doggie."

"Actually, it's more like the other way around." I said.

"Huh?"

"It's an adoptive relationship." explained Penny.

For once, Olaf understood. "Oh...what's an adoptive relationship?"

Kristoff cleared his throat. "As some of us were about to say; can you help us?"

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Olaf.

"We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?"

"Uh, yeah." said Penny. "That was the whole reason why we're..."

"Oh, I don't know why," interrupted Olaf as he wrapped his arms around Sherman and Penny. "But I've always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot."

"Really?" said Kristoff.

"I assume you have no experience with heat." I added.

"Nope." said Olaf. "But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what summer would be like for the very first time.

 _Bees'll buzz_  
 _Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_  
 _And I'll be doing whatever snow does_  
 _In summer_

 _A drink in my hand_  
 _My snow up against the burning sand_  
 _Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned_  
 _In summer_

 _I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_  
 _And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

 _And I can't wait to see_  
 _What my buddies all think of me_  
 _Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_  
 _In summer_

 _Da da...da doo,_  
 _A-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo_

 _The hot and the cold are both so intense_  
 _Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

 _Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo_

 _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_  
 _But put me in summer and I'll be a...happy snowman!_

 _When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream_  
 _Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam_

 _Oh, the sky will be blue_  
 _And you guys will be there too_  
 _When I finally do what frozen things do_  
 _In summer_

"Should we tell him?" whispered Sherman.

"I would." replied Kristoff.

Anna elbowed him, just as Olaf sang the final note. _"I_ _n summer!"_

"You know, with a voice like that," said Penny. "You should be on Broadway."

"What's Broadway?" asked Olaf.

"Well, if you tell where Elsa is," said Penny. "I'll tell _you_ what it is."

"Oh, Elsa's this way." said Olaf as he pointed right. "Come on, let's go bring back summer!"

Kristoff watched as Sherman, Penny, Anna and Sven followed after Olaf.

"Somebody's got to tell him." he said to himself.

I patted him, saying. "He'll find out on his own...eventually."


	10. Hans in Charge

Back in Arendelle, the townpeople were doing all they can to keep warm. Even Hans tried to lift their spirits in this time of need.

"Cloak?" he would call out. "Does anyone need a cloak?"

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." said a woman as she picked up one from Hans's stack.

"The castle is open." Hans said to the townspeople. "There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall."

"Prince Hans!" a voice rang out.

Hans handed his stack of cloaks to one of the guards and turned to face the Duke, who asked. "Are we expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders..." began Hans.

"And that's another thing!" interrupted the Duke. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

"Do not question the Princess!" said Hans. "As long as she left me in charge, I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"T...t...treason?!" stammered the Duke.

Suddenly, they hear the alarmed whinny of Kjekk, who rode through town, bucking and kicking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" assured Hans as he grabbed hold of his reins. "Easy, boy. Easy. Easy."

Once Hans steadied Kjekk, he looked up at the mountain and sensed that something was wrong up there.

"Princess Anna may need our help." he said to the townspeople. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, offered their services while the Duke said. "My men shall accompany you as well, sire."

Before he let his men go, he whispered. "Now listen carefully, should you encounter the Queen, I expect you to put an end to this wicked winter once and for all."


	11. Mountain Climbing

"Does anyone have any idea how to stop this weather?" Penny asked as we went through some hostile terrain.

"Don't worry, Penny." said Anna. "Elsa and I will straighten this out."

"Let me get this straight." said Kristoff. "My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

"Yup." said Anna.

Sherman was so stunned by her casual plan, that he didn't look where he was going and ended up with an ice-spike to the nose.

"So you're not scared of her?" he asked.

"Of course not." said Anna. "I mean, why would I be?"

"Yeah." agreed Olaf. "I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

As he was talking, Olaf backed right into an icicle, which ran through his torso. **"** Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

Sherman and Penny laughed.

"Good one." said Sherman.

"Moving along." I said, having grown minorly jealous of Olaf's joke.

* * *

We came across what looked like a dead end.

"Now what?" said Penny.

We looked around to face a stone wall.

"It's too steep." Kristoff said while looking inside his runsack. "I've only got one rope, and I'm sure one of you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" asked Anna.

Sven nudged Kristoff, who looked up to see Anna trying to climb up the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to see my sister." said Anna.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't put my foot there if I were you." I said, for a piece of the wall fell off while Anna held on.

"Mr. Peabody, please. I'm trying to concentrate." she said.

"Should we help her, Mr. Peabody?" whispered Sherman.

"I'd give her thirty seconds, tops." I whispered back.

"Better make it a minute." added Kristoff, who then said to Anna. "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone." said Anna as she kept climbing. "Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone." said Kristoff. "I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts."

Anna placed her left leg on a nearby ledge. "Please tell me I'm almost there."

"Well," I said upon examining Anna's progress. "You are seven feet off the ground, that's for sure."

Anna groaned as I said to Kristoff. "Pay up."

But before Kristoff could hand over the money, Olaf called out, "Uh, fellas? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha! Thank goodness." exclaimed Anna. "Catch!"

Kristoff did as she descended off the wall.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

As he watched Anna go, Kristoff held his hand out to me, saying. "Pay up."

* * *

We walked past the wall and found ourselves gazing at Elsa's palace.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sherman

"It's like a dollhouse..." said Penny.

"...but made of ice." added Kristoff, who looked as if he could cry. "It's so beautiful."

"We'll just give you a moment." said Anna as she followed Sherman, Penny, Olaf and I up the staircase.

Sven tried to follow us, but his hooves slipped out.

As he scrambled to get up, Kristoff came to his aide.

"All right, take it easy, boy. Come here. I gotcha."

He settled Sven back down the stairs and patted him. "OK, you stay right here, buddy."

Sven sat down and watched as Kristoff climbed up the stairs, admiring its details, letting out an impressed whistle. "Flawless."

Once we arrived at the doors, Anna just stood there.

"Go on." said Penny. "Knock already!"

"Why isn't she knocking, Mr. Peabody?" whispered Sherman.

"Just give her a moment, Sherman." I whispered back.

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered as well.

Finally, Anna knocked on the doors, which began to move by themselves.

Anna gasped in surprise. "It opened."

"That's a first." I said.

"You guys wait out here." said Anna. "Especially you, Kristoff."

"What?"

"When I introduced Elsa to Hans," explained Anna. "She froze everything."

Kristoff began to stammer in disbelief. "But...but...Oh, come on. It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life!"

"Yes, we know that." I said. "But let's give the girls a minute to talk this over, shall we?"

Kristoff let out a sad sigh. "Fine."

"Well, here it goes." Anna said as she walked inside the palace.

"Good luck, Anna." Sherman called out as the doors began to close while Olaf started to count...in song. _"One...two...three...four..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That last part where Olaf counted in song was actually based on Madame Mim from "The Sword in the Stone," who sang count while competing against Merlin in the Wizard's Duel.**

 **Just thought I mentioned it.**


	12. An Uneasy Reunion

Once inside, Anna walked through a massive foyer.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna." she called out.

As she walked towards another staircase, Anna slipped, but she steadied herself.

"Anna."

At the sound of Elsa's voice, Anna looked up to see her sister stepping out of the shadows onto a balcony.

"Elsa? You...you look...different." she said, having been struck by Elsa's beauty. "It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

"Well, I never knew what I was capable of." said Elsa.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." said Anna as she started to climb up the stairs. "If I'd known..."

"It's okay, Anna." interrupted Elsa as she backed up. "You...you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here." said Anna as she took another step.

"You belong down in Arendelle." replied Elsa as she backed up some more.

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here...alone...where I can be who I am...without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that..." began Anna before she and Elsa heard a scuffle from outside.

Apparently and literally, a minute was up.

And, to Elsa's surprise, who should burst through the doors than...

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Hey, Elsa!" I chuckled while trying to restrain Olaf. "What a lovely place you've made here."

Upon entering the foyer, along with Sherman and Penny, Kristoff let out a whistle. "I'll say she has."

Having squirmed free from my grasp, Olaf ran over to the staircase.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he greeted.

From where she was standing, Elsa studied the little snowman. "Olaf?"

"You were the one who built me." explained Olaf. "Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" asked Elsa.

"Yea...um...I think so." said Olaf as he moved his twig arms.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." said Anna as she knelt beside her snowman friend.

Sherman and Penny turned to me. I nodded my head, for it was indeed true.

"Elsa, we were so close." Anna went on. "We can be like that again."

But Elsa had not forgotten what happened that night when they were children, when she accidentally struck Anna with her magic.

"No, we can't." she said finally, then turned away.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called out.

"Anna, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said as she hurried up the second story staircase.

"You don't have to protect me." said Anna as she tried to catch up with her sister. "I'm not afraid!

 _Please don't shut me out again_  
 _Please don't slam the door_  
 _You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _I finally understand_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _We can fix this hand in hand_

 _We can head down this mountain together!_  
 _You don't have to live in fear_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _I will be right here_

 **Elsa:**  
Anna...  
 _Please go back home, your life awaits_  
 _Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

 _ **Anna:** Yeah, but..._

 **Elsa:**  
I know!  
 _You mean well, but leave me be_  
 _Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_  
 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

 **Anna:** _Actually, we're not_  
 **Elsa:** _What do you mean you're not?_  
 **Anna:** _I get the feeling you don't know_  
 **Elsa:** _What do I not know?_  
 **Anna:** _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

"What?" said Elsa.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." explained Anna.

"Everywhere?" repeated Elsa.

"But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it." assured Anna.

"No, I can't." said Elsa, whose fear started to cause a blizzard inside the top floor. "I...I don't know how!"

"Sure you can!" said Anna. "I know you can!

 **Anna:** ( **Elsa:** )  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _(Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free)_  
 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _(No escape from the storm inside of me)_  
 _We can work this out together_  
 _(I can't control the curse)_  
 _We'll reverse the storm you've made_  
 _(Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!)_

 _Don't panic_  
 _(There's so much fear)_  
 _We'll make the sun shine bright_  
 _(You're not safe here)_  
 _We can face this thing together_  
 _(No...)_  
 _We can change this winter weather_  
 _(I...)_  
 _And everything will be all right!_  
 _(I can't!)_

On our way up to the top floor, we jumped back towards the wall, for Elsa's fear was so strong, it sucked the blizzard back into her and then it bursted out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake, strucking Anna right in the heart. She grasped her chest in pain and stumbled back, falling to her knees.

Elsa gasped when she saw Anna just as we rushed into the room to Anna's side.

"Anna!" cried Sherman.

"Are you okay?" asked Penny.

"I'm okay, Penny." assured Anna as she got to her feet, determined to hide the pain. "I'm fine."

"Anna, I think we should go." said Kristoff, for he saw spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls.

"Not until Elsa and I figure this out together." said Anna.

"How?" argued Elsa. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"I believe I'm with Kristoff on this one." I said, for I saw that the ice shadows were getting bigger.

"Me too!" agreed Sherman as he tried to pull Anna's hand.

But Anna stood firm.

"Elsa, I'm not leaving without you." she said.

"Yes, you are!" Elsa said emotionally as she conjured a enormous beast of snow.

"T...t...t...t...t...that's a big snowman." stuttered Penny.

"I'm gonna call him Marshmallow!" exclaimed an overly-excited Olaf.


	13. Dashing from the Snow (Monster)

With orders from Elsa, Marshmallow snatched up Anna, Kristoff, Sherman, Penny and I in one hand and Olaf in the other.

"I demand that you release us at once!" I ordered.

"Go away!" moaned Marshmallow as he threw us out of the palace and down the stairs, sliding past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.

"Heads up!" Olaf called out as Marshmallow threw his head into a snowbank nearby.

"Watch out for my butt!" he added, for the rest of his body were thrown into the snowbank as well.

"Throw a snowman at us, will ya?" Anna called out to Marshmallow as she rolled up a snowball. "Well, two can play that game!"

"Now, now, now, now, now, Anna? Anna, just calm down." I said while trying to pull her back.

"Mr. Peabody's right, Anna." agreed Kristoff. "Just calm down."

"All right, I'm okay." said Anna.

"Just let the snowman be." added Kristoff.

"I'm calm." Anna added as well.

"Good." I said.

But then, resuming her rage of fury, Anna turned back and threw her snowball at Marshmallow.

"Anna, no!" cried Sherman.

But it was too late. The snowball had hit Marshmallow's shoulder, not even making the slightest dent. But it was enough to infuriate him, letting out a huge roar and shooting spikes out of his joints.

"Oh, now you've done it." I said.

 _"RUN!"_ shrieked Sherman as he ran for his dear life.

Anna, Kristoff, Penny and I followed after him while Sven ran in the opposite direction, with Olaf's body far behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Olaf called out.

Marshmallow charged after us as Olaf's head fell, face down in the snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder." he said to himself.

* * *

We leapt and slid down a steep slope, tumbling to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow landed hard right behind, chasing us into a maze of conifers that sagged under the weight of the snow, which gave Penny an idea.

"Penny, what are you doing?" asked Sherman.

Without answering, Penny grabbed a branch of one of the sagging trees, releasing all of its snow.

The tree snapped upright, knocking Marshmallow back.

"Well, that'll keep some distance between us." I said as we ran out of the conifer forest.

"Whoa, stop!" said Kristoff as he held his arms out in front of us, for we were now standing at the edge of a cliff.

"It's a hundred foot drop." said Anna.

"It's two hundred." corrected Kristoff as he tied some rope around our waists.

He then dropped to his knees and started digging a u-shape in the snow with his pick axe.

"What's that for?" asked Anna.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." said Kristoff.

As he looked down the cliff's edge, Sherman gulped. "What if we fall, Mr. Peabody?"

"Now, don't worry, Sherman. There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there." I said. "Just imagine you're landing on a pillow."

Just then, a huge tree came flying through the air toward us, startling Sherman, who jumped back, plummenting off the cliff, pulling us over the edge with him. Luckily, the rope caught our fall.

"Sherman!" we all scolded.

Back up top, Olaf emerged out of the woods.

"Man, am I out of shape." he said to himself, for he was indeed a complete mess.

All his body parts were in the wrong places.

Once Olaf put his body back together in the right order, he looked around.

"Uh, guys?" he called out. "Where'd everbody go? We lost Marshmallow back there."

Just then, Olaf heard a grunt. Marshmallow was behind him!

"Oh, hey! We were just talking about you."

But Marshmallow hardly noticed, for he saw us trying to climb down the cliff. He walked over to the snow anchor, ignoring Olaf's attempts to stop him. Even jumping onto his leg won't get the snow beast to stop.

"This is not making much of a difference, is it?" asked Olaf.

Marshmallow flicked Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff, past us.

"Olaf?" said Penny.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf called out as he disappeared through the mist.

All of a sudden, we heard a yank.

"Oh, no!" hollered Sherman. "He found us!"

As Marshmallow pulled us up, Kristoff bumped into me, causing me to slip through my rope.

"Mr. Peabody!" cried Sherman as he grabbed my paw to keep me from falling.

"Don't let go, Sherman!" I said.

Sherman held onto me with all his might when we all came face to face with Marshmallow, who roared. "Don't come back!"

"Two words, dude." said Penny, having been grossed out by his breath, as you kids would say it. "Breath. _Miiiiiiiiiiiint!"_

Anna had just whipped out a knife and cut the rope, sending us plummenting down...into the soft thick snow.

"You were right, Mr. Peabody." she said, feeling relieved. "Just like a pillow."

She then looked up to see a pair of dog legs sticking out of the snow, fearing the worst.

"Mr. Peabody!"

"I can't feel my legs!" panicked Olaf as he shook them. "I can't feel my legs!"

I popped up, spitting out snow, saying. "That's because they're mine."

"Ooh! Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf said, for walking past us was his lower body part, in which I placed him back on.

"That's better." sighed Olaf.

I climbed out of the snow and looked around.

"Sherman? Penny? Are you alright?"

At that same moment, Sven was sniffing for any trace of Sherman and Penny, when all of a sudden, both their hands popped out of the snow, startling him.

"We're good." said Sherman from inside.

Sven lowered his antlers, which Sherman and Penny grabbed onto, and pulled them out of the snow.

"Attaboy, Sven." Kristoff said, patting his reindeer's head.

"OK, I am officially back to hating winter now." said Penny as Kristoff walked over to help Anna, who was still stuck in the snow.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Kristoff pulled her out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so." replied Anna, who stared at Kristoff for a moment.

"How's your head?" she asked as she touched the spot where Kristoff banged his head, which caused him to moan in pain, then catching himself, waving off the pain with a little giggle.

"It...uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. I've got a thick skull." he said.

"I don't have a skull..." said Olaf. "...or bones."

"That's because you're made out of snow, genius." reminded Penny.

"Do you really think I'm a genius?" asked Olaf.

Penny let out a scoff. "As if."

"So, what do we do now, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Well," I said. "Despite Marshmallow's warning, we'll just camp here for the night and head back to the North Mountain in the morning."

"But, Mr. Peabody, she'll just throw us out again." reminded Anna.

"She does have a point." said Sherman.

"Besides, I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this." added Anna. "And then, there's Kristoff's ice business, and...and..."

"Don't worry about my ice business." assured Kristoff. "Worry about your hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white."

"What do you mean my hair's turning...white?"

It was true, for Anna saw that her hair was indeed turning white.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" asked Sherman.

"Let me see." Penny said to Anna who knelt down so she can examine the situation.

"Doesn't look bad to me. All you need is a little hair dye."

"I think it's gonna take more than that, Penny." said Kristoff. "Come on."

"So we're going back to the North Mountain?" asked Sherman.

"Nope." said Kristoff as he picked up his cap. "To the Valley of the Living Rock. That's where my friends live."

"The love experts?" guessed Anna.

"Or so we're told." I said, winking at Penny and Sherman, who asked. "Will they be able to help us?"

"Trust me, kid." said Kristoff. "They can fix anything or anyone."

"How do you know?" asked Penny.

"Because I've seen them do it before." replied Kristoff as he looked at Anna.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." said Olaf.

"I highly doubt that." I said back.

* * *

Back at her fortress of solitude, a distraught Elsa paced back and fourth.

"Get it together, Elsa." she said to herself. "Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!"

But it was no use. Her fear only made the ice crack as a sharp wake of spikes she left on the floor grew up the wall.


	14. One Troll of a Family

On our way to the Valley of the Living Rock, we stopped by a steam vent, powered with volcanic activity, to warm ourselves.

"Not exactly my idea of a campfire." I said. "But I suppose this will do."

Once we were warm enough, we pressed on.

"So...uh...about my friends..." said Kristoff. "Well, I wouldn't say friends, they're more like family. You see, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they, you know, kinda took us in."

"I feel the same way." I said. "When I found Sherman, when he was just an infant, he reminded me of how I started out in life."

"Guess that would explain the adoptive relationship." Anna said to Kristoff, who chuckled a little.

"So, what's your family like?" asked Sherman.

"Well, like most families," said Kristoff. "They can be a little bit inappropriate...and...loud...very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy...really, really heavy, which, you know...but...you know...you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well."

"Kristoff." interrupted Anna as she placed on her hand on Kristoff's arm, reassuringly. "They sound like nice people."

Kristoff smiled, appreciating her sincerity. "Okay, then..."

Mustering all of his courage, he stepped forward and announced. **"** Meet my family!"

As Kristoff and Sven move through his family, waving and greeting, the rest of us stood frozen, dumbfounded.

"They're rocks." said Anna.

"I think he's lost it, Mr. Peabody." whispered Sherman.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered as well.

"Well, families do come in all shapes and sizes, gentlemen." I whispered back. "They're not always perfect...or the same."

Just then, we heard a rumble.

"You might want to stand aside." I added, for as I spoke, the rocks around us start rolling towards Kristoff and Sven, unfolding in front of them...as living creatures.

"Welcome home, Kristoff!" exlcaimed Bulda, Kristoff's mother.

The rest of Kristoff's family joined in, welcoming him back.

"The love experts are...trolls?!" asked Sherman.

"They also happen to be the magic healers as I have previously described." I added.

"At least one of them is." Penny said to Anna.

I cleared my throat and called out. "Excuse me."

In response, the trolls turned to us...silently.

"I apologize for interrupting your little reunion." I went on. "But we have a major..."

"He's brought a girl!" shouted Bulda.

"A girl!" cheered the trolls, who rolled Anna over to Kristoff, tossing her into his arms.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just roll with it." said Kristoff as he placed her down.

"Let me see." said Bulda as she studied Anna like she was a piece of cattle. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! Yes, yes! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait." began Anna.

"You've got the wrong idea." added Kristoff. "No, that's not why I brought her here."

"Right." said Anna. "We're not...I'm not..."

"What's the issue, dear?" asked Bulda. "Why are you holding back from such a man? _Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_

"What?" said Kristoff.

 **Cliff:** _Or the grumpy way he talks?_

"Oh, no." said Anna.

 **Female Troll 1:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_ w _eirdness of his feet?_

"Hey!" exclaimed Kristoff.

 **Male Troll 1:** _And though we know he_  
 _Washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly._

 **Bulda:** _But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

 **Bulda and Cliff:** _Sensitive and sweet!_

"Yes, he is, at that." I said. "But..."

 **Bulda** **and** **Cliff** : _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _So he's got a few flaws._

 **Female Troll 2:** _Like his peculiar brain, dear,_

 **Male Troll 2:** _His thing with the reindeer._

 **Troll Duet:** _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

"This is not about me!" explained Kristoff.

 **Small Group of Trolls:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _but this we're certain of_  
 _You can fix this fixer-upper up_  
 _With a little bit of love!_

"Guys, this is serious." said Kristoff. "We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say!" agreed Bulda, who then said to Anna. "So tell me, dear. _Is it the way that he runs scared?"_

 **Male Troll 3:** _Or that he's socially impaired?_

 **Troll Child:** _Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

"If I may interject..." I began, but Cliff cut me off, singing.

 **Cliff:** _Are you holding back your fondness_  
 _Due to his unmanly blondness?_

 **Female Trolls:** _Or the way he covers u_ _p that he's the honest goods?_

 **All Trolls:** _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _He's got a couple of bugs_

"No, I don't!" exclaimed Kristoff.

 **All Trolls:** _H_ _is isolation is confirmation_  
 _Of his desperation for healing hugs_

"Aww." Penny and Anna said together upon seeing the trolls hug Kristoff.

 **All Trolls:** So _he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _But we know what to do_  
 _The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
 _Is to fix him up with you!_

Having thrown lassoes at us, the trolls spun us in different directions; Anna and Penny towards the females, and Sherman, Kristoff & I towards the males.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?!" shouted Kristoff, feeling frustrated. "She is engaged to someone else, okay?"

The male trolls stared at him for a moment, then got into a huddle.

 **Cliff:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

 **Male Troll 4:** _That's a minor thing._

 **Male Troll 5:** _Her quote 'engagement'_  
 _Is a flex arrangement..._

 **Troll Child:** _And by the way, I don't see no ring!_

 **Male Trolls:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _Her brain's a bit betwixt._  
 _Get the fiancé_  
 _Out of the way_  
 _And the whole thing will be fixed._

"Good grief." I said, facepalming myself.

On the other side, Penny felt a little uncomfortable with the female trolls, but Anna didn't mind one bit.

 **Bulda:** _We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
 _'Cause people don't really change._  
 _We're only saying that love's a force_  
 _That's powerful and strange._  
 _People make bad choices_  
 _If they're mad or scared, or stressed._  
 _But throw a little love their way._

" _Throw a little love their way."_ sang the female trolls as they draped Anna and Penny with moss clothing, lit by shimmering crystals. The same for the males who draped Sherman, Kristoff and I, who, in turn, were stunned by the girls' beauty.

 **Bulda and Female Trolls:** _You'll bring out their best._

 **All Trolls:** _True love brings out their best!_  
 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _That's what it's all about!_

 **Cliff:** _Father!_

 **Female Troll 3:** _Sister!_

 **Male Troll 6:** _Brother!_

 **All Trolls:** _We need each other_  
 _To raise us up and round us out._  
 _Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
 _But when push comes to shove._

 **Olaf:**  
 _The only fixer-upper fixer_  
 _That can fix a fixer-upper is_

 **Trolls:**  
 _True! true!_  
 _True, true, true!_  
 _Love (True love)_  
 _Love, love, love, love, love_  
 _Love! (True love!)_

As they sang, the trolls dug a pit, tossed Anna and Kristoff inside, placed Sherman and I beside Kristoff as his best men and Penny beside Anna as her bridesmaid.

 **Trolls:** _True..._

"Do you, Anna," began the troll priest, "...take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded..."

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Penny.

"They're getting married." said the troll priest.

 **Trolls:** _Love!_

Just then, Anna grimaced in pain, shivering something fierce.

"Anna!" gasped Penny.

Kristoff pulled off his moss cape and caught Anna.

"She's as cold as ice." he said.

At that moment, the trolls cleared the way for their leader, who rolled to the edge of the pit.

"There is strange magic here!" he said.

Kristoff was a little bit relieved to see his...

"Grand Pabbie!"

...who then said. "Come, come. Bring her here to me."

Once Kristoff did so, Pabbie looked into Anna's weak eyes.

"Anna, your life is in danger." he said. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What?!" Sherman said in disbelief.

"No." gasped Penny.

"But you can remove it, right?" asked Kristoff.

"I can't." said Pabbie. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" repeated Anna.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" suggested Bulda, who, for example, gave Cliff a kiss.

As the other trolls did the same, Anna shivered again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turned white.

"Then, there's no time to waste." I said. "We must get Anna back to Hans."

"Agreed." said Kristoff, who whistled for Sven, who lowered his antlers, which he grabbed onto while holding onto Anna **,** whom he helped, along with Sherman, Penny and I, on top of the reindeer.

"Onward to Arendelle, Sven!" I commanded.

Sven took off riding towards the sunrise with all five of us on top of him while Olaf held onto his tail.

"Let's go kiss Hans!" he exclaimed. "Who is this Hans?"

"Are you kidding me?!" said Penny.


	15. Attack the Snow Queen

Speaking of Hans, he and his search party had just approached Elsa's palace.

"Now remember, we're here to find Princess Anna." he said. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Does everyone understand?"

Erik and Francis looked at each other as Hans led Sitron towards the staircase, when all of a sudden, Marshmallow rose from the ground, slamming his fist inches away from Hans, who drew his sword, deftly dodging out of the way.

All of the guards took up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocked them over, including Erik and Francis, who spotted Elsa peeking out the front doors.

"There she is!" said Erik.

He and Francis charged up the stairs and bursted through the ice doors and into the foyer.

"Up there!" said Francis, for he pointed at Elsa climbing up the stairs.

They chased Elsa all the way to the top floor.

"We got you now, Queenie!" snarled Erik as he and Francis rose their crossbows.

"No. Please." begged Elsa.

But Erik shot at an arrow right at Elsa, who, at the last moment, created an ice wall, which stopped the arrow, inches from her face.

"Toss me another arrow!" Erik said to Francis, who did as he was told, then retook aim.

"Stay away!"demanded Elsa she shots ice at the thugs who ducked out of the way.

"Fire! Fire!" shouted Erik. "Get her!"

* * *

Outside the palace, Hans was nearly crushed by Marshmallow.

He rolled away, jumped to his feet, and, with agile might, sliced the snow beast's leg off with his sword.

"Come on!" he called out to the guards, who followed him up the stairs.

Marshmallow stumbled back, off balance and fell of the cliff, but not before striking Hans, who clung to the ice steps as the snow behemoth plunged into the chasm below.

The guards helped Hans up and they rushed into the ice palace.

* * *

Having been surrounded by Erik and Francis, Elsa knew she had to protect herself.

In two swift moves, Elsa trapped Francis in a cage of spikes that threatened his neck and blasted the crossbow out of Erik's hands, pushing him back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors that shattered open.

Erik and Francis were this close to certain death when Hans and the guards came running up to the top floor.

"Elsa, stop!" pleaded Hans. "Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa snapped out of her rage and looked at Hans, overwhelmed and frightened.

While she wasn't looking, Francis aimed his crossbow at her, preparing to take fire.

"No!" shouted Hans, who pushed the crossbow up, shooting at the ice chandelier that was hanging directly above Elsa, who dashed out of the way, only to trip as the chandelier came crashing down.


	16. Returning to Arendelle

When Elsa finally awoke, she found herself inside the castle dungeon.

Upon seeing a nearby window, Elsa hurried towards it, only to be pulled taut...by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She was chained to the floor!

Elsa strained to look out the window, where she could see that Arendelle was frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

"Oh, no. What have I done?"

Just then, Elsa heard the dungeon door open. She turned to see Hans step inside.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." explained Hans.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." said Elsa. "Where's Anna?"

"Your sister hasn't returned yet."

"She's still out there?"

"Apparently."

Elsa looked out to the storm with worry.

"Elsa, could you at least stop the winter?" said Hans. "Bring back summer...please."

Elsa couldn't face him as she said. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Hans.

"I just can't!" confessed Elsa. "Don't you see...I just don't belong here anymore. You have to tell them to let me go."

Realizing he can't do anything else, Hans said. "I'll do what I can."

As he left the dungeon, Elsa looked down to see her shackles beginning to freeze over.

* * *

Outside of Arendelle, Sven charged down the mountain with Kristoff, Anna, Sherman, Penny and I on his back, while Olaf slid along beside us, penguin-style.

Anna shivered in Kristoff's arms, getting weaker. Kristoff took off his cap and put it on her head.

"Just hang in there. We're almost home." he said. "Full speed ahead, Sven!"

Sven rode faster as we approach the walls of Arendelle.

Olaf slid past us, out of control.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" he called out.

"Just stay out of sight, Olaf!" I called back.

"Roger that!" called Olaf as he disappeared into the village streets.

"Open the gates!" I called to the guards once we got to the castle. "Open the gates!"

Once Sven skided to a stop, Sherman, Penny and I slid off and hurried to the gate.

Kristoff followed, holding a trembling Anna.

"It's okay, you're home now." he said.

"Th...th...th...th...thank you, Kristoff." shivered Anna.

Just then the gates flew open. Kai and two of the royal servants rushed to help Anna.

"Get Princess Anna warm," I instructed. "And find Prince Hans at once. Sherman, Penny and I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir." said Kai as he and the servants escorted Anna inside.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff called out.

Anna looked back to see Kristoff one last time as the gates close on us.

"Well, our mission may not have been successful as we anticipated." I said. "But we never would've made it this far without you, Kristoff."

Instead of shaking my paw, which I've extended, Kristoff turned and walked away, saying. "Don't mention it."

Sven looked at us for the last time, then followed after Kristoff.


	17. The Treacherous Prince

Inside the royal library, the Duke and the dignitaries tried to figure out what to do until finally, Hans said. **"** I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again." said the French dignitary.

"If anything happens to her..." began Hans.

"If anything happens to the Princess," The Spanish Dignitary finished for him. "You are all Arendelle has left."

Hans hesitated, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left?

"Your Highness!" called a voice.

Hans turned to see Kai and Gerda, one of the royal servants, walk into the library, escorting...

"Anna!"

...who fell into his arms.

"You're so cold." he said.

"Hans, you have to kiss me." begged Anna.

"What?"

"Now!"

"We'll give you two some privacy." said Gerda as she and Kai escorted the Duke and the dignitaries out of the library.

"What happened out there?" asked Hans.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." explained Anna.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." said Anna, who then crumbled.

I opened the door a bit to see Hans carry Anna to a couch and setting her down

"She froze my heart," Anna went on. "And only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss!" realized Hans, who took Anna's chin in his hand, giving her a tender smile as he leaned in gently and slowly.

But instead of kissing her, he did a smirk.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What's going on, Mr. Peabody?" whispered Sherman from outside the library.

"Did he kiss her?" Penny whispered as well.

"Not from what I'm seeing." I whispered while seeing Hans walk over to the window.

"Y...y...you said you did." said Anna.

"As thirteenth in line," explained Hans as he shut the curtains. "In my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"What's he talking about, Mr Peabody?" whispered Sherman, whom I shushed so I can hear Hans say. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her."

As he spoke, Anna noticed me peeking inside. I gave her the shush sign so we could't be discovered.

"But you..." Hans went on. "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that."

He picked up a pitcher of water from a table and walked over to the fireplace, saying. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

"Hans!" Anna tried to stop him from putting out the fire, but she fell to the floor. "No, stop!"

"Then she doomed herself," Hans went on. "And you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." begged Anna.

"All that's left now..." Hans concluded. "...is to get rid of Elsa...and bring back summer."

Having heard enough, I silently closed the door as Anna said. "You're no match for Elsa."

Hans bent down and took her chin in his hand again, this time, not so gently.

"No, _you're_ no match for Elsa." he said. "I, on the other hand, am the only one who can save Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't get away with this." Anna said fiercely as Hans walked over to the door, saying. "Oh, yeah? Just try and stop me."

As he left the library, chuckling to himself, Penny hurried to the door, which was unfortunately locked.

"Great! Now how are we gonna get in?" she said.

"We need to get Kristoff." said Sherman. "He'll know what to do."

"But he's probably miles away by now." said Penny. "We'll never get him back in time."

That's when a spark of realization came to me. "There's someone else."

Once again, Penny raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"What are you saying, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"There's someone else who can help us." I said, being more specific. "But we must hurry."

* * *

Inside the council chamber, the Duke looked out the window at the growing snowstorm.

"It's getting colder by the minute." he said to the dignitaries. "If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

At that moment, Hans came in, putting on his most distraught face.

"Princess Anna is...dead." he lied.

The dignitaries were stunned, including the Duke, who asked. "What happened to her?"

Hans stumbled into a chair, weak with grief.

"She was killed...by Queen Elsa." he said.

"No!" gasped the Duke. "Her own sister."

"At least we got to say our marriage vows..." said Hans. "...before she died in my arms."

As the lying prince bowed his head in a brilliant display of teary grief, the Duke turned to the dignitaries. "There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." said the Spanish dignitary.

Hans nodded; he knew what he was being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart," he proclaimed. "I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle...with treason...and sentence her to death."

* * *

In her cell, Elsa looked out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle.

She turned back to see that her fear had covered the dungeon with ice.

She pulled at her shackles to break free, when she heard the guards approaching.

"Hurry up!" said one of them. "She's dangerous. Move quickly."

Elsa pulled harder at her shackles as the weight of the ice crumbled the walls, which fell as the guards and Hans burst inside the dungeon, where they could see the back wall blown open and the broken shackles that lay resting on the floor.

To Hans's surprise...and anger, Elsa had escaped.

* * *

Outside of Arendelle, Kristoff headed up the mountains, feeling downhearted.

Sven lagged behind, not wanting to follow.

He looked back at the kingdom, then shook his head.

He ran up to Kristoff and faced him, snorting and grunting.

"What is it, buddy?" asked Kristoff.

Sven nudged Kristoff with his antlers.

"Hey, watch it." he said. "What's wrong with you?"

Sven snorted and brayed with more conviction.

Now, normally, Kristoff would pretend to be Sven's voice, but now he didn't see to be in the mood to do so.

"I don't understand you when you talk like that."

But Sven wasn't going to let Kristoff walk away. He used his antlers to lift him off the ground.

"Sven, put me down!" demanded Kristoff.

Sven did as he was told, then snorted some more.

"No, Sven!" said Kristoff. "We're not going back!"

Sven snorted again as if he was asking "Why?"

"She's with her true love." reminded Kristoff.

Sven stared at him with disbelief.

Just then the wind picked up.

"What the..." said Kristoff, who looked back to see a violent storm swirling over Arendelle.

"Oh, no."

Without hesitating, Kristoff dashed back down the mountain, with Sven catching up with him.


	18. What Love is Really About

Back inside the library, Anna shivered by the door.

She looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling, then heard the door handle jiggling.

Then... _CLICK!_ The door swung open. In its keyhole...was Olaf's carrot nose.

"Who needs a key when you have a nose to pick it?" he chuckled as he put his nose back on his face.

"This is no time for jokes." I said as we rushed over to Anna. "Even if they're good or not."

Penny felt Anna's forehead. "She's getting colder."

"And her hair's all white." added Sherman.

"I'll go start a fire." said Olaf as he hurried to the fireplace, threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before striking a match.

"And in three...two...one." I counted, for Olaf lit the fire and was immediately entranced.

"Olaf, get away from there!" warned Anna.

But Olaf was still mesmerized by the fire, that he hardly heard her. "Whoa! So this is heat. I love it."

"Olaf!" we called out, for at that moment, he had reached a twig finger towards the flames, which snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." he said, shaking the flame out.

"Easy, easy does it." said Sherman as he, Penny and I helped Anna sit next to the fire.

"There we go." I said, giving Anna a soft pat.

"So, where's Hans?" asked Olaf. "What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him." said Anna. "It wasn't true love."

"And to think," added Penny. "We came back to Arendelle for nothing."

Anna was on the verge of tears as she said. "You and Elsa were right, Mr. Peabody. I don't even know what love is."

"If there's one thing we've learned from one of our many excursions through time," I said, putting her cold arms in mine to help warm them a bit. "It's that love is about putting someone else's needs before yours."

"Yeah," said Olaf, "Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

I firmly cleared my throat.

"I know," said Olaf. "Not helping."

"Kristoff...loves me?" said Anna.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" said Olaf.

"Olaf, you're melting."

It was true, for Olaf was close to the fireplace again, and he was starting to melt, but he didn't care.

"Some people are worth melting for." he smiled.

Anna smiled back.

But then, Olaf's face melted all the way down.

"Just maybe not right this second." he added while trying to keep the snow in place.

Suddenly, the window blew open, letting in the cold wind.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" assured Olaf as he rushed to the window, where he pulled one panel of it shut.

"We're going to get through...Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

He broke an icicle off the window, used it as a telescope and gasped. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"What?" Sherman and I said in unison.

"They are?" said Anna.

Penny hurried over to the window as Olaf resuming looking through his icicle telescope.

"Wow, he's really moving fast." he said.

"I knew it." Penny said to Anna. "I knew Kristoff couldn't resist you."

"Guys, quick!" said Anna. "Help me up."

"No, no, no, no, no." said Olaf, who tumbled over the couch, knocking over a chess set. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"But I need to get to Kristoff." said Anna.

"Why?" asked Sherman.

"I'll tell you why." said Penny. "If we get Kristoff to kiss Anna, it could help thaw her frozen heart."

"This may seem like a stretch," I said. "But it's worth a shot."

But as we helped Anna up, we saw the walls crack under the ice pressure.

"Let's get out of here!" hollered Olaf as he led Sherman, Penny, Anna and I out of the library.

"Ooh, even your hands are cold." Penny said as she pulled a weak Anna along.

We ran down the hall, but our path was blocked by a growing series of ice spikes.

"Uh...back this way!" said Olaf.

But the ice spikes had already grown that way, blocking off our chance of escape.

"We're trapped, Mr. Peabody!" panicked Sherman.

That's when I spotted a nearby window, which was our only way out.


	19. Braving the Snowstorm

Elsa rushed through the storm, but was nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sherman and I bust open the window.

The storm was so strong it swept the window panes away.

"After you, Princess!" I instructed.

It was a long, snowy way down. But what choice do we have?

We slid down the iced-covered building castle to the bottom.

"We made it!" exclaimed Olaf, who had been rolled into a snowball on the way down. "Any chance we can do it again?"

"We can play in the snow later!" Sherman, Penny and I shouted in unison as we caught up with Anna.

* * *

At the same time, Kristoff and Sven bounded off the mountain, across the frozen fjord and right into the heart of the storm.

Its white-out wind pushed them back. But they fought through.

"Come on, buddy! Faster!" urged Kristoff.

* * *

"Now, stay together, everyone!" I shouted so the others can hear me as we walked towards the fjord. "It's a bit windy!"

"What?!" Sherman shouted back.

Just then, the wind lifted Olaf up and pulled him apart.

"Olaf!"

Penny tried to grab him, but he swirling off into the storm, calling out. "Keep going!"

So we pressed on, calling out for Kristoff, who rode Sven past the many frozen ships that were starting to crack.

While passing one of them, Anna saw that her hands were starting to turn icy blue, which Penny noticed.

"Just hang in there, Anna." she said, supporting the nearly frozen princess. "We'll find Kristoff soon...I hope."

* * *

Kristoff, meanwhile, rode Sven through a mangled ship that capsized over them, having been risen by ice.

They gave it all they've got as debris fell all around them.

They made it past just as the entire ship slammed down, cracking the thick ice beneath their feet, opening up in front of them.

Sven bravely jumped over a gap, bucking off Kristoff to safety, just before he fell into the freezing water.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried out.

At first there was nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaced and clawed his way to a floating ice chunk. signaling for Kristoff to go on.

Kristoff sighed with relief. "Good boy."

* * *

We carefully helped Anna across the fjord.

Kristoff." she weakly called out.

Realizing that Kristoff won't be able to hear her, I knew the only way to get his attention was to call out...

"Marco!"

"Marco!" Sherman repeated.

And so did Penny. "Marco!"

Finally able to hear us, Kristoff called out. "Polo!"

* * *

Elsa didn't call "Polo," for she was still struggling through her own storm when she came across...Hans, who called out. "Elsa, stop! You can't run away from this."

"I have to." said Elsa as she backed away from him. "It's the only way Arendelle will be safe. Just take care of my sister."

"Anna? She returned from the mountain weak and cold." said Hans. "She said that you froze her heart."

"No." gasped Elsa.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late." Hans went on. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you."

Elsa's face sank as she realized what she has done.

She fell to her knees, emotionally broken, causing the swirling storm to stop, but not before Sherman, Penny and I were blown away from Anna, bumping into something metal.

To our surprise, it was...

"The WABAC!" I exclaimed. "We can use it to locate Elsa."

"But, Mr. Peabody," said Sherman. "You said we wouldn't know where Elsa is if we used the WABAC."

"Or did I?" I said.

Once inside the WABAC, I hurried to the controls and increased the temperature.

"Now let's crack this egg out of the ice!"

While it was starting to get hot inside, the heat spreaded outside, thawing its way through the ice, freeing the WABAC.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

With full thrust, the WABAC sped past the frozen fjord and up to the sky, where we could see a crystal blue cloak.

"There she is!" I said.

"And that dirty rotten prince is with her." added Penny, pointing at Hans.

"Mr. Peabody, look!" Sherman said, pointing up at the sky.

"What in the North Pole is that?" I said, for at that moment, something was hurtling towards us.

It looked...snowy.

"It's a snow comet!" said Penny.

"It's a snow meteor!" said Sherman.

"No," I said. "It's..."

Before I could determine what it was, a snowman landed on the window.

But it was no ordinary snowman. It was...

"Olaf?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Peabody!" greeted Olaf. "Hi, Sherman! Hi, Penny!"


	20. Love Can Thaw Anything

Once again alone, Anna could barley move, but with the storm gone, she was now able to see...

"Kristoff?"

...who saw her across the fjord.

"Anna!" he gasped.

Anna slowly walked towards Kristoff, who ran top speed towards her.

There was still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff was giving it all he's got. He just might make it.

But then, Anna heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turned and saw Hans, behind Elsa, raising his sword over his head.

"Elsa." gasped Anna, who looked back at Kristoff running towards her.

She gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him.

Using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brought his sword down, Anna threw herself in front of Elsa.

"No!" she pleaded, just before freezing into solid ice.

The sword hit her instead of Elsa, shattering completely.

The force of it sent Hans flying...into the window of the WABAC, where we saw him slide down from inside.

"That'll teach you to..."

Penny gasped upon seeing Anna in her frozen state.

"Oh, no." said Olaf as we rushed out of the WABAC.

At the same time, Elsa felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Anna!" she cried, rushing to her sister. "Oh, Anna...no...no, please, no."

Grief struck through Elsa as she tearfully wrapped her arms around Anna, the only family she had left.

"Anna?"

I placed my paw on Olaf's shoulder, so he could go no further, then doffed my cap in remorse, as did Sherman and Penny.

All of Arendelle, who had witnessed everything, bowed their heads in somber silence.

But then, Anna slowly began to thaw, which Penny noticed.

"Look!" she gasped.

We looked up and stared with relief and amazement as Anna, completely thawed out, started to move, which Elsa noticed.

"Anna?"

Upon seeing the two sisters embrace each other, another spark of realization came to me.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before!"

"See what, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"Don't you remember what Pabbie said, Sherman?" I said. "To thaw a frozen heart, all it took was, not true love's kiss, but an act of said love."

"So, it stands to reason..." began Kristoff.

"...that Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa..." added Sherman.

"...due to their love for each other." concluded Penny.

"And, thus, an act of true love..." I said.

"...between sisters..." added Olaf.

"...will thaw a frozen heart!" we all said together.

"An act of true love will thaw a..." Elsa began to recall before realizing what she was missing. "That's it."

"What's it, Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Love will thaw!" exclaimed Elsa as she lifted her arms.

All around us, the ice and snow broke away and rose high into the air while the bow of a ship thawed beneath our feet.

The entire fjord melted and the other boats right themselves. The villagers came out to see the warmth returning.

In one final wave, Elsa drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then cast it away, leaving only a warm summer day, much to our delight.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," said Olaf, who started to melt. "...and quite possibly the last."

"Told you so." I said to Kristoff.

"Hang on, little guy." said Elsa as she waved her hand, surrounding Olaf with a swirl of cold air, then conjured a little snow cloud above his head.

"My own personal flurry!" chortled Olaf.

As he spoke, we heard a groan. Hans was trying to get to his feet.

"He's mine!" said Penny as she marched towards him.

"That goes double for me." said Kristoff as he cracked his knuckles.

Anna cleared her throat, hinting that she should be the one to confront Hans, who was surprised to see her alive.

"Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is _yours_." replied Anna, who turned away from him, but not before punching Hans in the face, sending him overboard.

As she watched Hans plunge into the water, Penny scoffed. "I could've done that."

"Yes, you would've." I said. "But he already got his _punch_ desserts."

Sherman and Olaf laughed, but then, they said in unison. "I don't get it."


	21. Finally Open to the Public

Now that winter was gone, the visiting ships were free to set sail.

On one of them, Hans was thrown into a brig.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country." The French dignitary said to Kai. "We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord." replied Kai, who heard the Duke tell the royal guards. "This is unacceptable. I am a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor that I could see? No? I demand to see the Queen!"

"Oh, I have a message from the Queen." said Kai, who stepped down from the gangplank to the dock and pulled out a scroll, which he read. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" cried the Duke as the royal guards dragged him and his men onto their ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!"

She was so excited that she ran Kristoff right into a...

"Pole." he groaned.

"Oops. Sorry." said Anna as she skipped to the perfect spot, where she took off Kristoff's blindfold.

"I owe you a sled."

"But not just any sled." I said. "This, my ice harvesting friend, is the Sleighmaster 2014!"

"It even has a cup holder!" added Sherman as he and Penny drank lemonade inside the sled.

"Not bad, eh?" said a voice that surprised Kristoff, who said. "I'm sorry, did he just..."

"And, as an added bonus," I went on. "I also took the liberty of making this little translator in the shape of a medal. That way, you can hear Sven's thoughts through modern technology."

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody." Sven said through his translator.

"You're more than welcome, Sven." I said, while patting him.

"No. I...I can't accept this." stuttered Kristoff.

"Nuh-uh-uh." I said. "No returns or exchanges. Queen's orders."

"He's right." said Anna. "Elsa's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Not a bad gig, eh?" asked Sven through his translator.

"So, what do you think?" asked Sherman as he, Penny and I walked up to Kristoff, who said. "What do I think? I love it!"

He, then, wrapped his arms around us, giving out one big hug, saying. "I could just kiss you!"

Suddenly realizing that came out wrong, Kristoff quick put us down.

"I could. I mean...I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we?"

"A simple thank you would've suffice, Mr Bjorgman." I said.

Anna chuckled. "It's Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled back at Anna and kissed her, while Penny took another picture of them with her phone.

"Now that's what I call a true love's kiss." she said.

"Oh, that's nice." said Olaf, who held up his head to get a good view.

We jumped back, startlingly, but Olaf brought his head just before it could be kicked off.

"Ha! Gotcha this time!" he said.

At that moment, the bells started to ring.

"Speaking of time..." I said. "We better get back to the castle. Don't want to be late."

"Oh, you guys go on ahead." said Olaf. "I'm just gonna enjoy what summer has to offer."

"Well, all right." I said. "But don't take too long."

"I won't." Olaf called out as he passed two flower pots, which he, then, noticed.

"Ooh. Hello."

But as he sniffed the flowers, he let out a sneeze.

"Was that yours?" Sven asked through his translator, for he had caught Olaf's carrot nose when he sneezed.

Olaf gasped as Sven sucked the whole carrot into his mouth. His face sank in sadness...but only for a moment.

"Just kidding, eh!" said Sven through his translator as he spit the carrot back out and jammed it into Olaf's face where it belongs, much to the happiness of the little snowman, who affectionately hugged him.

* * *

"Citizens of Arendelle," I announced inside the castle. "After thirteen years of solitary confinement, and more than a few surprises along the way, the castle gates are now and forevermore open to the public!"

As the villagers cheered, I turned to Elsa.

"Ready?"

Elsa chuckled nervously as she walked to the center of the courtyard. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We all watched in amazement as Elsa created an ice rink and froze the fountain in a beautiful design, adding some snow flurries for atmosphere.

"A summer-winter wonderland." said Penny as we watched the townspeople, skates at the ready, hop onto the rink and twirled about. "I like it!"

"I actually like the open gates." said Anna.

"And thanks to you, Mr. Peabody," said Elsa. "We're never closing them again."

"All in a snow day's work, Your Majesty." I said.

Elsa smiled, then waved her hand, forming magical ice skates, literally made of ice, on our feet.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sherman.

"I'll say. They're beautiful." agreed Anna. "But, Elsa, you know I don't ska..."

"Come on, you can do it." said Elsa pulled her sister along on the ice, with Sherman, Penny and I skating beside them.

"Look out!" Kristoff called out as he held onto Sven, sliding past us. "Reindeer coming through!"

"Gangway, eh!" Sven added through his translator.

"Trade ya!" I said as I exchanged Sherman for Elsa, whom I skated with, while Sherman and Penny respectively skated with Anna and Olaf.

Yes, thanks to us, all was once again right in Arendelle.

You could say the cold never bothered us...anymore.

* * *

As for Marshmallow, who survived the fall, mainly because he was made out of snow, he limped his way back to the abandoned ice palace, where he found Elsa's crown on the floor.

Marshmallow picked up the crown, examined it, looked around for a moment and smiled. Then, pleasing his inner prince, he crowned himself, causing his ice spikes to resign as he happily sighed, becoming docile before continuing his life in the North Mountain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so concludes "Mr. Peabody & Sherman Gets Frozen," the one that is sure to surpass all Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Frozen crossovers.**

 **For Sven's voice, which would be heard through translator, I imagine that Phil Collins, the voice of Muk and Luk from "Balto" & Lucky the vulture from "The Jungle Book 2," and songwriter of "Tarzan" & "Brother Bear," is perfect to provide that voice...if Sven could actually talk, that is.**

 **Now that I think about it, Phil does seem like a good choice to be part of the new character line-up for "Frozen 2," which comes to theatres on November 22nd, 2019.** **Hopefully, some more info will tell us something throughout the holiday season.**

 **Until then, my loyal readers, Merry Christmas, and stay tuned for my next crossover,"SpongeBob Squarepants Meets the Little Mermaid," coming February 15th, 2019.**


End file.
